


Begin Again

by macye71



Category: High School Musical The Series, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series, high school musical the musical the series, hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, hsmtmts, ninixricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macye71/pseuds/macye71
Summary: Ricky and Nini broke up at the end of their senior year of college. What happens when they run into each other four years later?
Relationships: Ricky & Nini, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky/Nini - Relationship
Comments: 50
Kudos: 122





	1. As She’s Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my new series! Each chapter is named after a song.

Ricky smiled as a small silver car pulled into his driveway. He watched as his girlfriend ran her hands through her hair before sliding out of the car. His smile quickly faded when he saw that her eyes were red and her face didn’t hold its usual happiness. He got up from his spot on the front porch and met her with a hug.  
“What is it?” He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, trying to read her.  
“Um,” Nini took a shaky breath and broke eye contact. “We should go sit down.”  
“You’re scaring me, baby.” Ricky didn’t move. “What’s going on?”  
Nini bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. “I got a job offer.”  
“That’s great, Nini. That’s good news. Why are you upset about it?”  
“The job...” She glanced at him nervously. “Is in New York.”  
“Oh.” Ricky tried to hide his disappointment, but he wasn’t doing well.  
“I start next week.” Nini looked down at her feet.   
“You know nothing will come between us. Not even that.” Ricky kept his voice soft. He reached out to touch her arm.  
“Ricky...” she pulled back.  
“I’ll fly down there every Friday, right after work and fly home late Sunday night. I know it will be weird at first, but we can make it work. I’ll get a job out there too, you’ll just have to give me a few months to find-“  
“Ricky, no.”  
“Okay, or I can just move out there with you next week-“  
“Stop.” Nini’s voice was harsh, unlike he’s heard before.  
“I’m sorry,” Ricky whispered. “I’m overwhelming you.”  
“No, it’s not you.” Nini shook her head. “You’re about to start your dream job. You’ve worked so hard to get to where you are. I can’t ask you to give that up.”  
Ricky didn’t even hesitate. “I’ll give up anything for you, baby.”  
“I can’t ask you to do that. Look, Ricky, I-we need to break up.”  
Those five words punched him right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. This all felt like a bad dream. No way this was real.  
“You-you, what?” Ricky stuttered.  
Nini backed away from him as he moved closer. She started crying and shook her head. “I can’t do the distance. I can’t give up my dream opportunity, I can’t ask you to give up yours.”  
“You can’t do long distance for, what, a few _months_?” Ricky’s voice was shaky but angry.  
“I can’t ask you to give up everything you worked for the last four years in college. Your studio doesn’t even have a location in New York. I already looked it up.”  
“I don’t care. I’ll find something else. Nini, please.” His voice cracked.  
“I’m sorry, Ricky.” Nini climbed into her car. “I-I-“  
“I love you.” Ricky finished the sentence for her.  
Nini nodded, a sad, far away look in her eyes. She wiped her tears, then slammed her door shut. Ricky watched in disbelief as the person he loved more than anything in the world disappeared.

  
•••  
••  
•  
**Four Years Later**

“Seventy-four!” The man behind the counter yelled.   
Ricky held a small slip of paper up in the air and made his way to the counter to grab his to-go bag. “Thank you.”  
As he stepped onto the sidewalk, he caught a glimpse of long brown hair walking past him. Was that? No. Couldn’t be. He brushed away the thought until he realized he was walking about ten feet behind the hair he thought he recognized.  
“Nini!” He called out. Who was he kidding, of all the places, how would-  
“Ricky?”  
The two stared at each other, unsure of what to do. The noise around them seemed to fade away as they stepped closer.  
“Nini?” He repeated.  
“Hi.” She smiled awkwardly, shifting her feet around.  
“Hey.” Ricky returned the smile. Nini looked the same as he remembered, just a little more grown up. Her hair was a lot longer and maybe darker.  
“What are you doing in New York?” She asked, breaking his stare.  
“I’m here for work.”  
“Can we go?” A small voice asked. Ricky looked down to see Nini’s hand interlocked with the owner of the voice. A boy, about three years old.  
Ricky looked at the boy, then back to Nini a few times.  
“Oh,” Nini laughed, waving her hand, “This is Madden. I’m his nanny.”  
Ricky subtly let out a deep breath. “Hi, Madden.”  
“Hi.” The young boy hid half of his face behind Nini’s leg, clearly a little shy.  
“It’s nice to see you.” Ricky locked eyes with Nini.  
“You too, Ricky. Sorry, I should go.” She turned around, but Ricky wasn’t ready for their conversation to end.  
“Wait, um-“ He swear he saw some relief- maybe hopefulness- in her eyes as he stopped her.  
“We should catch up before I leave in a few days. What’s your number?” Ricky held out his phone to her.  
“It hasn’t changed.” Nini smiled softly.  
“Mine either.” Ricky lightly chuckled. “I’ll call you?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, sounds good. Bye, Ricky.” Nini’s gaze lingered a few moments before Madden tugged her hand.  
Ricky stood in the middle of the sidewalk, watching her walk away. He hadn’t seen her in four years, and this is how they run into each other? He couldn’t deny that part of him had been hoping he would run into her when his job sent him to New York City for a week, but he didn’t think it would actually happen.  
He found an empty bench a few blocks down and tried to enjoy his lunch, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Nini. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He needed to tell someone.  
“Hello?” Big Red answered.  
“Hey, man.” Ricky was glad to hear a familiar voice.  
“What’s up, dude? Aren’t you still in New York?”  
“Yeah, I’m just getting lunch. You’ll never guess who I ran into.”  
“Someone famous?” Big Red asked excitedly. “I hope you got an autograph, and a pic-“  
“Nini.”  
There was silence on the other line.  
“I ran into Nini.” Ricky sighed. “I asked her if she wanted to catch up before I left.”  
“No.” Big Red’s voice was stern. “Absolutely not. Do not go down that road.”  
“I have to see her. It’s been four years, Red.”  
“I know, and you should make it another four. Then eight, then-“  
“Infinity plus one?” Ricky joked.  
His friend didn’t return the laughter. “This is bad. Bad, bad.”  
Ricky could picture Big Red shaking his head, pacing back and forth.  
“It’s not like I’ll ever be back in New York again. I just need to see her once.”  
“If you see her once you’re going to want to see her again, and again, and before you know it you moved to New York.”  
“Okay, calm down. That’s not going to happen.” Ricky reassured his friend.  
“Whatever,” Big Red grumbled.   
“She’s a nanny. She was walking with a three year old. At first I saw him and... well it freaked me out a little.”   
“You thought he was yours?” Red asked.   
“Yeah.”   
“So that was her _big_ job offer? To be a _nanny?”  
_ “I don’t think so. She wouldn’t move to New York for that. There’s more to the story, I just need to find out.”  
“No, I shouldn’t have asked. It doesn’t matter. I don’t think you should see her. I’m calling EJ right now so he can talk you out of this.” Big Red protested.  
“No one can talk me out of this one.”

After hovering his finger over her phone number for about fifteen minutes, he finally pressed call. He decided to wait a day before calling her in hopes of looking casual. The phone rang four times, then went to voicemail.   
“Hey, it’s Ricky. Um, I just wanted to see if you were still up to get dinner or something before I leave on Sunday. Let me know. Okay, see ya.”  
Oh well. Nanny’s have weird hours sometimes, right? She would probably call back later. Tomorrow at the latest.

On Saturday afternoon, Ricky called again. He hadn’t heard from Nini in three days. He was leaving tomorrow night to go back to Utah. This was their last chance to see each other. The phone rang four times, then went to voicemail. Again. He left another message.  
“Hey, it’s Ricky. I called you a few days ago but I’m not sure if you got the notification, or, yeah, um, I just wanted to see if you’d like to go to lunch or dinner tomorrow before I leave. Call me or text me. Either one. Okay, bye.” 

When Sunday afternoon rolled around, Ricky realized his plans with Nini wouldn’t be happening.   
  
“She didn’t call, did she?” Big Red answered the phone on the first ring.  
“No.” Ricky sighed. “She didn’t call.”

Two weeks later, Ricky was starting to feel better. He had lived without Nini the past four years of his life, what’s another four? Or, forever. The last two times he saw her ended in disappointment. Sure, seeing her again brought back a lot of memories, but it was just nostalgia. He was getting over it.

On Friday night he went out to dinner with EJ and Big Red followed by pool at the bar. He took a shower and settled into bed with a movie. He fell asleep sometime around eleven thirty, and woke up to his phone ringing at midnight.  
He felt around for his phone, barely able to keep his eyes open as he hit the talk button.  
“Hello?”  
The voice on the other end caused him to forget any ounce of tired he had in his body. He shot up, eyes wide.  
“Ricky?”


	2. Drive You Home

“Nini?” He tried to mask his surprise. She waited two weeks to call and chose the middle of the night as the best time to do so?   
“Heyy.” Nini dragged out the word. She sounded different for some reason.  
“Are you drunk?” Ricky asked, putting the pieces together. During their entire college career, Nini had never been into the drinking and partying scene. She had a few drinks here and there, but she had never even been buzzed. Apparently he missed out on a lot these past four years.   
“Yeah, I’m drunk, Ricky. And guess what? I’m in Utah.”  
“You’re in Utah?” Ricky turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Why had the past two- now three- conversations with her felt like a dream sequence? He doubted she was actually in Utah. She was probably just saying things because she was drunk.  
“I’m in Utah. And also guess what? I don’t have a ride home.”  
“Did you go there alone?”   
“All by myself. I moved back to Utah last week.” Nini’s voice suddenly got louder. “Jimmy? Can I have another one?”   
Ricky jumped out of bed. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.” Jimmy was a bartender who had been working at their local bar for years. Now he believed she was really here.   
“I’m having one more drink, okay? Then you can come get me. But I might call an Uber. Do you have their number?”  
“No, Nini. Listen to me. Are you listening?” He put his phone on speaker as he yanked on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. He quickened his pace when she didn’t respond. “Nini?”  
“I nodded my head. That means yes.”  
“Stay at the bar, do you understand? I’ll be right there.” Ricky grabbed his keys on a hook by his front door and ran to his car.  
“Right here in my chair. One more drink and then Rickyyyy!” Nini laughed.  
Ricky sped to the bar, praying there weren’t any cops on the back roads he took. The faster he drove, the less time he had to think about what he was doing.  
He pushed through the doors, frantically searching for Nini. The bar was crowded and she was way too drunk for her own good. He spotted her sitting on a bar stool, sipping a drink through a straw, swaying to the music playing over the loud speakers.  
Ricky walked over and stood next to her, lightly touching her shoulder.  
“Ricky what are you doing here?” She looked confused, then started laughing. “Oh, I called you. On my phone.” She lifted her phone in the air to show him.  
“Nini, you said you didn’t have a ride home, remember?”  
“Yeah, I’m stuck here.” Nini moved her head closer to his and whispered “forever.” Her breath smelled like a brand new bottle of vodka.  
“No you’re not. I’m giving you a ride home, okay?” Ricky grabbed her drink and slid it away from her.   
“Oh, thank you. I thought I would have to stay here.” Nini moved her head close to his again.  
“Forever?” Ricky asked.  
“How did you know?” Nini’s eyes grew wide.  
Ricky placed a hand on her shoulder while he signaled Jimmy and asked for a bottle of water. He paid for the drink- and Nini’s tab which was a whopping fifty dollars- and helped her stand up. Ricky wrapped his arm around Nini’s waist to support her as they started the wobbly walk to Ricky’s car.  
Nini leaned back against the passenger seat of his car. “We got here fast.”  
“No we didn’t,” Ricky muttered, fastening her seat belt for her.   
“Where are you living? With your Moms?” Ricky asked, sliding into the drivers seat.  
“Noooo.” Nini shook her head to the side every time she added another “o.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“With Kourtney!” Nini smiled. Then she dropped her smile. “She’s going to be mad at me for getting drunk.” Nini leaned in close to Ricky, signaling for him to do the same. “Again.”  
“How many times did you get drunk?” Ricky asked, backing out of his parking space.  
“Three times!” Nini held up the number three on her hand, but pulled it close to her eyes to inspect. “Am I doing three?”  
“Yes.” Ricky answered. Her speech was becoming more slurred by the minute. “Three times this week?”  
“Yessss.” Nini nodded her head every time she added an “s.”  
“Is Kourtney home?”  
“Kourtney went to her family. She left me all alone.” Nini leaned close to Ricky and lowered her voice. “Forever.”  
Ricky sighed and ran his hands through his hair. She was way too drunk to be dropped off home alone. Bringing her to her Moms’ house wasn’t even an option. They wouldn’t want to see her like this, and Nini wouldn’t want them to see her like this. He had no other choice.  
“Okay, listen, Nini. We’re going back to my place. You can’t be alone right now. It’s not safe.”  
Nini was fumbling with the water bottle cap.  
“Let me see.” Ricky opened the bottle for her at a red light and watched to make sure she drank something.  
“Guess what, Ricky?” Nini asked after taking a big swig of water.  
“What?”  
“I’m not tired. I’m going to be drunk for sooo long.” She laughed.   
“Keep drinking that water. You’re going to have a really bad headache if you don’t.”  
“I had a headache three-“ Nini held up the number three with her fingers again- “times this week.”  
Ricky turned down his street and pulled into his neighborhood made up of townhomes.  
He pulled into his garage and made sure it was closed before he got Nini out of the car. He didn’t want any of his neighbors to see them and think something strange was going on. He helped Nini out of the car, arm around her waist again to support her.  
They made it to his bedroom and Nini sat on the bed. She was in jeans, a tight black top, and boots with heels. She definitely couldn’t sleep in that.  
Ricky grabbed one of his old t-shirts that was too small on him and a pair of sweatpants. “Change into this in the bathroom.” He pointed to the door.  
“Ricky, I need your boxers.”  
“Okay. Why?”  
“I can’t wear my underwear to sleep, silly.” Nini giggled, then dropped her voice to a whisper. “It’s a thong.”  
Ricky found a pair of boxers for her to wear and lead her into the bathroom.  
“Sit down when you change. I don’t want you to fall.” Ricky called through the door.  
“Ricky, I feel like I’m falling the whole time I’ve been drunk.” Nini whined. “Can you help me?”  
“Just-um-“ Ricky threw his hands up in the air. What was even happening right now? “Okay I’ll help you.”  
From the other side of the door he walked her through taking each article of clothing off, and putting the new one on. Nini kept getting distracted, falling backwards, or putting something on backwards. That went on for about twenty minutes, at least.  
“I’m dressed, Ricky. You did it!” Nini knocked on the door. “Can I come out?”  
Ricky couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Uh oh.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Ricky heard a horrible noise come from the other side. He shoved the door open and found Nini with her head over the toilet. He should have known this would be coming. Ricky grabbed her hair and held it back for her while she threw up. After a few minutes she gave him a thumbs up and sat back on her knees.  
“Wow, that was a lot.” She wiped the side of her mouth.  
“Are you okay?” He sat down on the floor next to her.   
“I barely felt that, Ricky. You’re so funny.” Nini yawned.  
“Ready for bed?”  
“Remember I said I wasn’t tired?” Nini’s eyes were starting to look heavy.   
Ricky nodded.   
“I’m tired now.”  
Ricky helped her into bed and pulled the blanket over her.  
Her eyes fluttered shut. Ricky watched for a minute to make sure she was okay, then slowly left the room.  
“Ricky.” Her voice was hoarse.   
“Hey, I’m here.” He quickly met her at the side of the bed.  
“I need a drink.”  
“Okay. Wait here.” Ricky grabbed a Gatorade and a fresh water bottle from his fridge. He gave her the water and left the Gatorade on the night stand. While she downed the water bottle, he grabbed the small trash bin from the bathroom. “If you wake up and feel sick use this, okay?”  
“Okay.” Nini took one last sip of the water. She laid her head on the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin.   
“I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”  
“Stay in here with me.” Nini pulled the blanket over her face right after she said it, clearly embarrassed.  
Ricky chuckled and pulled the blanket down. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Nini turned onto her side and curled up into a ball.   
“Yes.”  
“I was scared to call you. So I got drunk. Now you’re not scary.”  
Before Ricky could say anything, Nini slowly reached her hand towards him and brushed her thumb across his cheek. “You’re just as beautiful as the day I left.”  
Ricky was frozen in place. How was he supposed to reply to that?  
Her hand dropped on top of his. “Goodnight.” Nini’s voice was barely a whisper.  
“Goodnight, Nini.” He watched as her eyes shut and her breathing slowed after a few minutes. Ricky gently pulled his hand away and backed out of the room, never taking his eyes off of Nini, like she would disappear if he looked away for one second.  
Ricky didn’t realize how tired he was until he laid down on the couch. The next morning was going to be interesting to say the least, but he was too tired to worry about that now. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.


	3. The Story Of Us

Ricky woke up early the next morning. He looked around, confused that he was on his couch, but then he remembered why. Nini was in his room. He let out a sigh, ran his hands through his messy curls, and fell back onto his pillow. She was back in Utah now. Were they going to run into each other at the grocery store? Were they going to hang out like old friends? He tried to push away any thoughts of the future. They needed to get through this morning first.  
A few minutes later, he saw his bedroom door slowly being pushed open. He watched Nini tip toe out, holding her phone, clothes, and shoes. Her hair was a mess, she had black makeup smudges around her eyes, and she looked like she had been crying. Nini had her sight set on the front door, making a silent beeline out of his house. Part of him said to let her leave. She was probably embarrassed about what happened. But most of him was saying to stop her. If she left, he might never hear from her again and he knew he couldn’t take that chance.  
“Good morning.”  
Nini jumped, dropping everything in her hands. “Shoot!” She briefly looked at Ricky, then knelt down to pick up her things. “I’m-I’m-“  
“Just leaving?” Ricky got up to hand Nini her shoes.  
“Look, I’m sorry about last night.” Nini grabbed her shoes from his hands, avoiding eye contact. “I really should go.”  
“Nini.” He watched her stop in her tracks. “It’s okay. You can stay.”  
She hesitated, but didn’t turn around.  
“Yeah, stay. Stay for breakfast.”  
Nini sighed, slowly turning her body away from the door.  
“Please.”  
“I don’t want you to see me like this. This is-this-“ Nini let out a sad laugh- “this is embarrassing. I barely even remember what happened last night.”  
“No, hey, it’s okay.” Ricky cautiously stepped closer to her. “It’s just me, Nini.”  
“I should go home and take a shower first. I’ve been throwing up like, all night. It’s all over my hair-“ she let out a dry laugh. “I’m just making this worse for myself. So embarrassing.”  
“You can shower here,” Ricky offered.  
“I don’t have any clothes.”  
“Well, now it’s my turn to be embarrassed. I have some of your, um, old clothes.”  
Nini turned her head to the side, taking in what he just said.  
“I just felt bad throwing them away, I guess. Here, follow me.”  
Ricky lead them to his bedroom. The smell of throw up was strong, but he didn’t say anything about it. He could clean up later. He got on the floor to open the bottom drawer of his dresser. A few of Nini’s old t-shirts, pajamas, and athletic shorts were sitting in the drawer. He turned to look up at Nini, and her expression seemed to change.  
“Is this okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” Her voice was low, almost like she was holding back tears.  
Ricky continued to look up at her, not knowing what to say.  
“Yes. Sorry.” She cleared her throat. “Of course. Thank you.”  
“I’ll meet you out there.” Ricky grabbed some clothes for himself and started to head out the door. “How do you feel, by the way?”  
“Not as bad as I should, thanks to you.”  
“There’s a few different headache medications in the bathroom.”  
“Okay.” She nodded.  
“Need anything else?”  
“I’m okay.”  
Ricky nodded back. “Okay.”  
“Hey, Ricky?” She asked, stopping him before he shut the door.  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
Ricky offered her a soft smile. “Yeah. Anytime.”

Ricky took a quick shower in his guest bathroom. When he made his way into the kitchen, he could still hear the shower water running in his bathroom. He threw together scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.  
He brought the food over to the kitchen table as Nini walked out of his bedroom. She had on her old clothes, no makeup, and her hair was in a long braid down her back. He felt like he was sent four years back in time. Something about the way she looked right now was so beautiful.  
“Are you feeling better?” He asked. He told himself to snap out of it, but he couldn’t stop looking at her.  
“A lot better.” She took a seat at the table. “You didn’t have to do all of this.”  
“I always make breakfast on the weekend.” He shrugged. “What do you want to drink?”  
“Water, please.”  
Ricky grabbed them both ice water and sat down across from Nini.  
She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, then stopped.  
“This is a little, um, awkward.” Ricky laughed nervously. Nini returned the laughter.  
“Let’s eat over here.” Ricky nodded his head towards the couch. They sat next to each other on the couch, eating breakfast in silence while they watched a home remodeling show.

Ricky cleaned up their dishes when they were done, and joined Nini back on the couch.   
“Ricky, I’m sorry about last night.” She broke the silence between them.  
“You don’t have to apologize.” Ricky angled his body to face her.  
“No, I do. I never should have called you when I was... the way I was.” Nini looked down at her hands. “You shouldn’t have had to take care of me while I was drunk.”  
Ricky shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if she hadn’t called. “I’m glad you called. You shouldn’t go out drinking by yourself with no ride home.”  
“Yeah, that was the fourth time this past week. You’d think I’d learn by now. But anyways, um, what happened last night?”  
“Where do I start?” Ricky joked, cracking a smile. He wanted to tell her not to drink so often, but he knew she knew better. He also wanted to ask her why she had gotten herself drunk four times in a week, but that felt a little too personal right now.  
Nini laughed and shook her head. “I don’t know if I even want to know. All I remember is calling you and saying I was in Utah, then you were driving me home, then I threw up, then I was in your bed.”  
“That’s pretty much it.” Ricky decided to spare the details. “You said you were living with Kourtney but she was out of town. So I decided to take you back here so you wouldn’t be alone. I hope that’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”  
“Of course. I really appreciate it.”  
“Why did you move back to Utah?” Ricky asked abruptly. He had been dying to know, but he wouldn’t have gotten a straight answer if he had asked last night.  
“It’s kind of a long story.”  
“I don’t have anywhere to be.” Ricky focused his attention on her, ready to listen.  
“Alright.” Nini crossed her legs and took a deep breath. “The job offer I got in New York a few years ago was basically just a receptionist job for a counseling office. It sounds dumb to move there for that, but I was going to get my Master’s while working as the receptionist, then I would become a counselor after. So I would immediately have a job in my field.”   
Ricky nodded, letting her continue.  
“The office shut down after twelve weeks. The CEO sold it to like, merge with another company, basically, but we all lost our jobs. I asked her if there were any openings at the new place, and she said no, but she did have a different offer for me.”  
“To nanny her son?” He wasn’t sure why she stayed in New York to be a nanny when that clearly wasn’t her dream job, but he figured she would get to that part.  
“Yep. So for the past three years I’ve been a live in nanny. He starts preschool this fall and he’ll be in an after school program, so no more nanny needed.”  
“So you decided to move back to Utah?” He continued to piece the story together.  
“I missed my family and friends. There was nothing else for me out there.”  
“How did someone from New York find you?” These were the questions he had been asking himself for the past four years. Well, part of the questions at least. Now he was finally getting some answers.  
“She’s my roommates sister in law. She started the office from nothing, she needed all the help she could get.”  
“So what happened to your Master’s Degree?”  
Nini sighed. “I started working on it over the summer, and then our company shut down. So I kind of gave up to nanny.”  
Nini had been talking about getting her master’s since before they started college. She was going to get her Bachelor’s Degree in psychology, then her Master’s. He didn’t understand why she would give that up so easily.  
“So you’re gonna finish it here, right?”  
“No.” Nini snorted. “It’s been way too long since I’ve been out of school.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“Yes it does. Anyways, I’m starting a job at a daycare on Monday, working in the preschool room. It’s not want I want to do forever, but it works for now.”  
“That’s great, Nini. I’m sure the kids will love you.” Ricky tried to encourage her. He could tell she wasn’t thrilled about her situation.  
“Thanks. What about you?” Nini seemed eager to change the subject.  
“I’m still working at Holland Studios.” Ricky did the editing for a few different tv shows the studio produced. Lately he had also been writing some music for the shows on the side.  
“Wow. They put up with you for four years?” Nini laughed.  
“Surprisingly.” Ricky chuckled.  
“That’s great, Ricky. Seriously. Do you like it?”  
“I love it. I have great hours, too. I work twelve hours three days a week and that’s it.”  
“Sounds like a lot of free time for friends...And...”  
“No,” Ricky laughed, picking up on what she was trying to hint at. “What about you? Any New York romances?”  
Nini shook her head. “I never really had time for a relationship. I guess we’ve both been single for a few years. It’s hard to get back into dating isn’t it?”  
Ricky didn’t think before he replied. “Well...”  
“You had a girlfriend?” Nini raised her eyebrows. She looked surprised to say the least.  
This was a conversation he did not want to have. Especially not this soon, but he couldn’t lie to her.  
“I dated someone for about six months. I just didn’t-I-it didn’t work out, you know?”  
_“I didn’t love her. She wasn’t you.”_ Is what he wanted to say.  
Nini’s demeanor completely changed. “When did you date?”  
Great. They were now playing 20 questions and all of the questions were about his relationship.  
“A while after we-um, you know.”  
“Hm.” She had on her poker face.  
“What?” Ricky asked. He didn’t like where this was going.  
“Nothing. What was her name?” Was Nini... jealous?  
“Nini, no- look, it doesn’t matter. We met at work, she left the studio after we broke up. It was just a fling, nothing serious.” He hoped that was enough to make her drop the uncomfortable subject.  
“Is it someone I know?” Nini pressed.  
“No.”  
“Why won’t you tell me her name then? And how long is _a while_ after we broke up?” Nini used air quotes over the words “a while.”  
“What’s with the interrogation?” Ricky challenged.  
“What?” Nini looked flustered, her cheeks turning a slight red. “You’re just acting weird about this.”  
“I’m acting weird about it? Okay twenty questions.” Ricky snorted.  
“I just want to know her na-“  
“Skylar. Her name was Skylar. Okay? And _a while_ -“ Ricky mocked her air quotes- “is about six months after we broke up. Anymore questions, officer?”  
“That’s it.” Nini’s expression turned cold. She got up from the couch. “I should go.”  
“You can’t be mad at me for dating someone else.” Ricky stood up.  
“I’m not mad.” Nini grabbed her shoes from the floor.  
“I’m not stupid.” Ricky shot back.  
“I can feel however I want.” Nini gave him a glare. “Thank you for everything last night, but I have to leave.”  
“Why did you stay in New York?” Ricky watched her stop, her hand hovering over the door handle.   
Nini turned to look at him, tears welled up in her eyes. “Why do you think?”   
Ricky stood motionless as Nini walked out of his house. Why was he always watching her leave?


	4. For The First Time

_“Why do you think?”  
_ Nini’s reply ran through his mind for the next few days. He didn’t know what to think. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but he didn’t know if he would ever get that chance. On his way to work Wednesday morning, it hit him. She stayed in New York after she lost her job because she felt like she failed. She moved across the country to pursue her dream job and her master’s degree, and it all slipped away from her in a few short months. If she came back, she would have to tell everyone why.  
Ricky stopped for lunch during his break that afternoon. He scrolled through his emails while he waited for his to-go order. He felt someone get in line next to him, standing a little too close for comfort. He shuffled to the side.  
“Running into each other during lunch is our thing, huh?”  
Ricky looked over at the familiar voice. Nini. Of course. He smiled tightly, then ducked his head back down. The way they left things a few days ago made this encounter a little awkward. Well, the way _Nini_ left things, more specifically.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Ricky looked over again and Nini locked eyes with him.  
“It’s no big deal.” Ricky tried to return his attention to his phone screen once again, but Nini was persistent.  
“It is to me. Especially after everything you did for me the other night.”  
Ricky put his phone in his back pocket.  
“I haven’t seen you in so long and it just-it felt-I was-“  
“I know.” Ricky nodded understandingly. “Me too.” Whatever she was trying to say, he was sure he felt the same way.  
“Ricky I feel really bad. You let me stay at your house and then I... well, you know. I guess it’s just weird because you having a girlfriend- well, ex-girlfriend- caught me by surprise. I don’t know. I’d like to blame it on being hungover but I was just being a jerk. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Ricky decided it really was okay. Some of what she said was probably the alcohol talking, right? Either way, she was apologizing now. He was willing to move past it.  
“Can we get dinner together or something? Have a nice conversation? No alcohol.”  
Ricky chuckled and a smile spread across Nini’s face. He couldn’t resist that smile. “Dinner sounds good.”  
“You can pick the place, my treat. Text me later and let me know.”  
“You got it.” Ricky grabbed his to-go bag from the counter and they turned their separate ways.  
“Oh, hey!” Ricky stopped her. “How was your first day of work?”  
“It was kind of chaotic,” Nini laughed. “I’ll tell you about it over dinner, I have to get back there now.”  
“Gotcha.” Ricky smiled. “Good luck.”

On Thursday evening, Ricky went out with EJ and Big Red.  
EJ was talking about some big project he had going on at work, but Ricky was barely listening. He had texted Nini earlier that day and they agreed to go out to dinner Saturday night. Now they were trying to decide on a restaurant.  
“Ricky?” Big Red’s voice got his attention.  
He looked up from his phone at his two friends. “Huh?”  
“What’s up, dude? You’ve barely talked since we got here.”  
“Sorry.” Ricky placed his phone on the table. “I was reading an email from my boss.”  
EJ went back to his story. Ricky’s phone screen lit up with a text message notification.  
“I’m sorry, does that say _Nini_?” EJ practically yelled.  
Ricky grabbed his phone and hid it in his lap. This would be fun to explain.  
“I knew this was going to happen. I told you you can’t just see her once!” Big Red threw his hands in the air, exasperated.  
“You saw Nini? What the hell is going on?” EJ crossed his arms. “Explain.”  
Ricky planned on telling them that Nini moved back to Utah eventually, he just didn’t think it would be this soon. He explained how they ran into each other in New York City, Nini never called him, but she finally did when she moved back to Utah. He just left out the part about her being drunk and spending the night at his house, in his bed.  
“When did you plan on telling me?”  
“It’s not a big deal. I just wanted to wait until I found out why she moved back and all that. We had breakfast the other day and-“  
“Breakfast?” EJ eyes got wide, then he laughed and nudged Big Red. “You know what breakfast means?”  
“Dude.” Red shook his head at Ricky. “You already-“  
“No!” Ricky squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his fingers into the spot between his eyebrows. “No, we did not. It was nothing like that.”  
“You haven’t gotten laid in four years, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” EJ shrugged.  
“Thank you.” Ricky pressed his lips together “Thank you for that, EJ.”  
“Come on, something happened.” Big Red tried again.  
“We were just catching up. We’re going to get dinner on Saturday. Not-“ Ricky held his hand up, stopping EJ before he said anything- “on a date. Just two friends, hanging out.”  
“You didn’t catch up enough over breakfast?” EJ snickered.  
“We- uh, no. She kind of left when she found out about Skylar.”  
“Why would you talk about Skylar the first time you saw her in four years?” Big Red scolded him.  
“She asked if I was dating anyone. It kind of slipped out before I could think about it.”  
“Nini was the one who broke up with him,” EJ said. “He shouldn’t have to hide his ex girlfriend. It wasn’t even that serious. I mean, it’s not like you and Skylar ever-“  
“We got it.” Ricky stopped him, not wanting the words to be spoken out loud. “I know. Four years.”  
“I tried to tell him it was a bad idea to see her.” Big Red turned to EJ.  
“I disagree.”  
“You think he should hang out with the girl who dumped him for no reason?” Big Red scoffed.  
“Come on, it wasn’t for no reason.” Ricky argued. He had to admit sometimes it felt like he got dumped for no reason, but to Nini there was enough reason. Plus, he would always come to her defense.  
“Look at that, you’re whipped already and she’s been back for what, a week?”  
“Don’t even start with that.” Ricky grumbled.   
“You know he won’t let anyone talk about Nini like that. Amateur.” EJ laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
“I don’t like this.” Big Red leaned back in his chair, finally giving up the fight. “Just be careful.”  
“He’s fine, Red. Right?” EJ nodded at Ricky.  
“Right.” Ricky nodded back.  
“Cheers-“ Big Red raised his glass, the other two following- “to Nini and Ricky just be friends.”  
Ricky groaned and EJ retracted his glass and rolled his eyes. “Oh, boy.”

  
Ricky stood by the entrance of Olive Garden, watching Nini get out of her car. She could probably tell he was staring by now, but he didn’t want to look away. She had on tight black jeans and a lacy white top that was somewhat low cut- eyes up, eyes up.  
“Hey.” Ricky greeted her with a warm smile. “You look great.”  
“Thanks,” Nini smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “You too.”  
Ricky would have loved to let his gaze linger but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. They were just friends. He just happened to find his friend incredibly attractive.

“So this kid pantsed his friend,” Nini laughed, barely able to get the words out. “And the other kids start screaming at the top of their lungs, running around the room because they were scared they were going to get pantsed next.”   
Laughing with her again felt good.  
“I just realized I’ve been doing ninety percent of the talking this whole time.” Nini grabbed the check that their waiter dropped off at the table.  
“I don’t mind listening.” Ricky reached for the check. “Let me.”  
“I said it was my treat.” Nini pulled the check out of his reach.  
Ricky only agreed so he could have another glance at her while she tipped and signed the receipt.  
“Do you want to come over?” Ricky asked, not ready for the night to end.  
“Right now?” Nini seemed surprised.  
“Yeah, I mean, if you’re up for it. I’ll buy us dessert.”  
“Let’s do it.” Nini smiled.

Ricky stopped at a bakery close to his house and picked up two pieces of cake. Chocolate for him, strawberry for Nini. Her favorite. They got comfortable on the couch as they ate.

After a few minutes of silence, Nini spoke. “So, I gave up on my master’s degree because I realized I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life- with my career- well, with my entire life, honestly.”  
“You don’t owe me an explanation.” He felt bad asking her why she stayed in New York the other day when she clearly wasn’t ready to talk about it. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to explain herself.  
“I wanted to be a marriage counselor.”  
Ricky must have accidentally made a face, because Nini made one back.  
“What was that for?” She asked.  
“What?”  
“You gave me a look.”  
“No look.” Ricky shrugged, trying to play it off.  
“What, because we broke up I can’t be a marriage counselor?”  
“I just didn’t know you wanted to do that. It surprised me.”  
“You don’t think marriage counselors haven’t had broken relationships?” Nini was starting to get defensive. “You can’t still be mad that I broke up with you-“  
“Where is this coming from?” Ricky moved away from her. “I’m over it, Nini.”  
“No-it’s-it’s nothing, I’m sorry. I overreacted.”  
Ricky really didn’t want to argue with her again. “Are you sure you’re okay being here? Or being with me? I don’t know, you’ve seemed kind of on edge every time you’ve been at my house.”  
“Moving back here has been weird.” Nini sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m fine being over here, I promise.”  
“I’m sorry I made a face.” Ricky took his spot back, moving closer to her.  
“I deserved it.” Nini laughed.  
“So you moved back because you want to figure out what to do with your life?” Ricky asked.  
“I thought moving back here would help somehow.”  
“Do you have any ideas yet?” Ricky kept his eyes locked on hers.  
“Not a clue. I’ll probably just try to become the director of a daycare facility or some higher up position like that.” She shrugged.  
“I can sense the passion.” Ricky bit his lip to mask his smile.  
Nini rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”  
“What do you love to do? What are you really passionate about? Besides working with kids who pants each other all day, of course.”  
“You’re funny, huh?” Nini giggled.  
Ricky couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face. He also couldn’t help the feeling in in his stomach he got when he made her laugh, but he tried to ignore that.  
“Music.” She answered after thinking for a minute.  
Ricky could have told her that, but he wanted her to figure it out for herself.  
“Okay. Do something with music.”  
“It’s so difficult to get into the music industry. You know that. And I don’t want to try to be like, famous.”  
“I’m sure there’s plenty of music careers out there.” Ricky encouraged her. “Do a google search tonight.”  
“I’ll let you know what I find.” Nini glanced down at her phone. “I should get going. It’s getting late and I’m meeting my moms for breakfast in the morning.”   
“I’ll walk you out.” Ricky grabbed Nini’s keys from the hook by the front door.

“I had fun tonight.” Nini leaned against the side of her car.   
“Me too. Thanks for dinner.” Ricky handed Nini her car keys.  
Nini reached to open her car door, let out a nervous laugh, and instead wrapped her arms around Ricky’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Ricky hugged back, surprise all over his face. He felt his whole body relax and tense up at the same time.  
“It’s really good to see you again.” Nini said as she pulled away from the hug.  
Ricky let his hold linger on her waist for a few seconds. Nini looked down, watching his hands pull away from her body. Their eyes met, holding each other’s gaze, just for a moment.  
“Uh, I should-“ Nini fumbled around for her door handle, unable to take her eyes off of him.  
Ricky reached over and opened the door for her, watching her cheeks turn pink.  
“Thanks.” She smiled and climbed into her car.  
“Drive safe.” Ricky shut the door for her.  
She rolled down the window and waved at him as she backed out of his driveway.

Later that night Ricky was about to fall asleep when an idea hit him. He grabbed his phone to call Nini, but stopped himself. He couldn’t call her at one in the morning. Maybe he could text her? No. Not yet at least. He decided to call her tomorrow afternoon. Normal hours for friends. Ricky fell asleep trying to think about what he wanted for lunch tomorrow, but his thoughts kept finding their way back to Nini. 


	5. Words Meet Heartbeats

Ricky was about to press the call button when his phone screen lit up with Nini’s number.   
“I was just about to call you.” He answered.  
“Well look at that. We’re good.” He could tell Nini had a smile on her face.  
“What were you calling me about?” Ricky asked.  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out again.”  
“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.” Ricky was happy they seemed to be on the same page. They had fun together, and both of them wanted to continue whatever they had going on between. Rekindling their friendship, he supposed.  
“I was thinking Wednesday we could get dinner?” Nini suggested.  
“We can,” Ricky agreed. “Or we could do that tonight.”  
“Or...both?” Nini asked, sounding a little unsure.  
“Both. Definitely both.” Ricky got that familiar feeling again. The feeling he got when he knew he was about to see her, when he was around her, when she hugged him like she did last night.  
“How about you come to my place tonight? I’ll cook dinner for us and we can go out Wednesday.”  
“You cook?” Ricky was surprised. She never had much of an interest in cooking when they used to date.  
“I was a nanny for a few years so, I kind of had to learn.” Nini laughed.  
“Right. I didn’t even think about that. Well I’m excited to taste your cooking for the first time.”  
“I’ll see you at six?”  
“See you at six.” Ricky hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

Ricky knocked on the door to Nini’s apartment at six o’clock sharp. Kourtney answered and immediately drew him into a hug.  
“I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?”  
“I’m great, Kourt. It’s good to see you.”  
“I know,” Kourtney joked. She looked over to the kitchen and dropped her voice. “You’re making Nini really happy. Keep it up.”  
Before Ricky could reply, she called out to Nini that she was leaving and would be back late.  
Ricky tried not to overthink what Kourtney just said to him.  
“Hey,” he greeted Nini, entering the apartment. “Wow, this is a nice place.”  
“Yeah, Kourtney can take all the credit for that,” Nini smiled, opening her arms for a hug. “She did all the decorating.”  
Ricky happily took the hug. When he pulled back, he took another look around the apartment. “She doesn’t let you have a say does she?”  
“Nope.” Nini shook her head. “Not at all.” She pointed to a bar stool on the other side of the counter. “You can sit.”  
“I can help you cook,” Ricky offered.  
“Not tonight. Thank you though.” Nini was chopping a pepper but paused to smile at him. 

“I never asked why you were going to call me earlier.” Nini started to clean up their plates after they finished dinner. Ricky helped her bring the dishes to the sink.   
“I have an idea for you. Regarding your music career.”  
“I’m listening.” Nini leaned against the counter top, Ricky doing the same across from her.  
Ricky had been waiting almost a full day to tell her his idea. He was bursting with excitement. “You should teach. You can offer piano and voice lessons right here from your home.”  
Nini processed what he said for a minute, then started nodding. “Yeah. Yes! Yes!” Her voice rose a few octaves. “You’re a genius. You’re a genius, Ricky! Oh my gosh, you’re-“ she stepped forward and threw herself into his arms. “You’re the best.”  
Ricky chuckled, hugging her back a little tighter than he did yesterday.

Over the next month, the two became inseparable. Ricky helped her design some ads to promote her music lessons which took up most of their free time. They met at coffee shops and sat together while Ricky did work projects, and Nini created lesson plans for her students. They took turns cooking for each other and going out to eat. They talked on the phone before they went to bed on the days that they didn’t see each other. They had movie nights and even fell asleep on the couch together a few times. Every time they greeted each other or said goodbye, they hugged. They didn’t even think about it anymore. The hugs just became a habit. Ricky couldn’t deny that he looked forward to hugging her. Ricky also couldn’t deny that he was falling for Nini again. Better yet, he was absolutely falling in love with her all over again.

Ricky drove to EJ’s office on Friday afternoon. He told the receptionist he was there for EJ, that it was urgent, and he would wait in the lobby for him.   
Five minutes later, EJ came around the corner, looking slightly alarmed. “Ricky? Hey, hey!” EJ waved, jogging over to him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Can we go somewhere private and talk?” Ricky gestured to all of the people milling around the lobby.  
EJ led Ricky down a long hallway, into his office.  
“What’s going on?” EJ shut the door behind them.  
Ricky took a seat on the small sofa in the corner of the room. He let out a deep breath. “I’m in love with Nini.”  
“ _That’s_ what was urgent?” EJ sunk into the chair behind his desk. “I left a meeting for this.”  
“I’m sorry. We can just talk later.” Ricky stood up to leave, but EJ stopped him.  
“You know what, it was a boring meeting anyways. I’ll send my assistant in.” EJ grabbed his phone, made a quick call to his assistant, and focused his attention back to Ricky.  
“So, I’m in love with Nini.” Ricky repeated.  
“This is me being surprised you said that.” EJ pointed to his face which held a blank expression.  
“That’s why I came to you. I knew you wouldn’t freak out.” Ricky breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Big Red will get over it.” EJ said. “He just doesn’t want you to get hurt again.”  
“I know.” Ricky nodded understandingly.  
“Is that all you came here to tell me?” EJ asked.  
“No. I came here to get advice.” He was hoping EJ could help him plan a nice date and figure out a way to tell Nini he had feelings for her. More like he was crazy in love with her and always had been, but that probably wouldn’t be his wording of choice.  
“Do you think she feels the same way?” EJ propped his feet up on his desk.  
“We’ve been talking nonstop, we hang out basically every chance we get. She hugs me every time she sees me and every time she leaves.” Ricky was pretty sure she felt the same way he did. Or at least she had a crush on him. No one could love anyone the way he loved Nini.   
“You need to take her on a nice date. And make it clear that it’s a date. Like ask her out a week in advance and use the word date.” EJ instructed.  
“Date, got it.” Ricky chuckled.

EJ and Ricky spent the next hour planning a perfect night and how to tell Nini he loved her. Without using the word love. 

Ricky was driving home right as Nini had a thirty minute break in between students. His phone started ringing at three o’clock, just like he expected.  
“Hi.” Ricky picked up the phone, a smile immediately spreading across his face. “How’s your day?”  
“Great!” Nini gushed about her students and the progress they were making for the next ten minutes. Ricky loved hearing how happy she sounded.  
“Hey, I have to get ready for my next lesson. Can I come over later?”  
Perfect. He could ask her out tonight.

Nini knocked on his front door a few hours later. Ricky took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and opened the door. Nini greeted him with a hug, but it felt different. It was a little shorter than the hugs she had been giving him lately.  
“So-“ they both said at the same time, then laughed.  
“You first,” Ricky insisted. They sat next to each other on his couch, turning to face each other.  
“So I know we have plans tomorrow night for dinner, but I have to reschedule.” Nini’s eyes went back and forth between his face and her hands. She wouldn’t hold eye contact.  
“Is everything okay?” Ricky asked.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Nini bit her lip.  
“What’s going on then?”  
“I have-Well I-“ Nini stuttered. She took a breath, then finally looked Ricky in the eyes. “I’m going on a date.”  
Ricky felt his heart drop into his stomach. A date? He was supposed to take her on a date. He forced himself to smile when he realized Nini was anxiously waiting for a response.   
“That’s great, Nini.”  
“You’re not mad?” She asked, absentmindedly wringing her hands together.   
Without thinking, Ricky placed his hand on top of hers to make her stop. They stared at their hands, neither one of them moving.   
“No,” Ricky cleared his throat and retracted his arm. “Why would I be?”  
“Because I cancelled our plans.” Nini kept her eyes down, her hands still frozen in place.  
“We can reschedule,” Ricky reassured her. “No big deal.”  
Nini lifted her head up, locking eyes with Ricky. “Okay.”  
“Who’s the lucky guy?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know, but he would probably find out eventually.  
“Nick Greyson. You don’t know him, he’s-he’s-“ Nini let out a nervous laugh. “He’s one of my students Dad’s.”  
“Oh.” Ricky scratched his head, unsure of what to say next.  
“I know it sounds weird, but he’s only thirty, so he’s not like, an old Dad. She’s my last student of the day. He literally just asked me on a date a few hours ago. I didn’t expect it, but I figured, why not give it a chance, right?” Nini was nervously rambling.  
“Right.” Ricky forced a smile. “Where is he taking you?”  
“That new Italian restaurant across from the mall.”  
That’s exactly where Ricky had planned on taking her for dinner. Apparently he and EJ were losing their touch and had the brain of a thirty-year-old Dad.  
The two sat farther apart on the couch than ever while they watched a movie that evening. Ricky wasn’t paying attention to the movie, though. All he could think about was Nini going on a date with someone other than him.   
  
He walked her out to her car when the movie was over, and turned to leave as soon as she unlocked her car.  
“Wait!” Nini called out. Ricky walked a few steps back to her car. She gave him a sort of sad smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight. Ricky let his arms loosely hang around her back until he gave in and hugged back. How could he not?

“How’d it go? No longer Salt Lake City’s most eligible bachelor?” EJ called him about an hour later.   
“Great,” Ricky’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “She’s going on a date tomorrow night. With a Dad. Of her student.”  
“I’m sorry, _what_?” EJ raised his voice. “What happened to the plan?”  
“What’s-his-face beat me to it by a few hours.” Ricky fell down onto his bed. He decided he was never moving again.  
“Did you ask her out anyways?”  
“No. I can’t do that.”  
“Ricky, Ricky, Ricky.” EJ sighed. “You should have asked her out anyways.”  
“It’s a little too late for that now. Hey, I thought you were Salt Lake’s most eligible bachelor?”  
“Oh, I am. I just wanted to boost your confidence a little,” EJ said.

Ricky didn’t leave his bed for the rest of the night and most of the next day. He couldn’t believe he missed his shot. Some other guy beat him by a few hours. Now what was he supposed to do? Pout and feel sorry for himself for the rest of the day? That seemed like the only realistic option. His other choice was to barge in on the date and tell Nini he was still in love with her. That would be crazy though.  
...Right? 

Ricky burst through the front door of the restaurant with equal amounts of confidence and fear. Head held high, he weaved his way through the tables until he spotted her.   
“Nini!” The already quiet restaurant went silent. All eyes were on Ricky.  
“Nini.” He repeated, walking closer to her table.  
“What’s-uh-what are you doing here?” Nini had shock and confusion plastered on her face.  
“Who is he?” Her date asked, looking back and forth between the two.  
“He’s a friend-“ Nini started to explain, but Ricky cut her off.  
“I’m not a friend.” Ricky threw Nick a glare that he knew he didn’t deserve, but it was too late to take it back. Ricky turned his back towards him, eyes only on Nini.  
“Nini, there’s something I need to say to you.”


	6. Speak Now

“I think you need to leave.” Ricky ignored Nick’s voice behind him. Nini was staring up at Ricky with wide eyes, waiting for him to speak.   
“Nini, I was supposed to ask you out on a date the other day. The same day that he did, actually.”  
“Listen, we’re in the middle of something right now-“  
“Let the kid talk!” An older man at the table next to theirs interrupted Nick.  
“Unbelievable,” Nick muttered under his breath.  
Nini was frozen in place, eyes fixed on Ricky. Ricky didn’t know what he was going to say next, but he spoke from the heart.   
“This past month I’ve had so much fun with you. I feel like we got to know each other all over again, I finally felt like our past was out of the way and we were, I don’t know, we-we had a good thing going.”   
Ricky took a deep breath. He didn’t plan on saying what he said next, but what did he have to lose at this point?  
“I love you, Nini. I loved you four years ago when we broke up, I love you now, and I loved you in between then. I guess I’m just trying to say that I will never stop loving you.”  
The restaurant was silent, waiting for Nini’s reaction.  
“I-I-“ Nini stuttered, then stood up suddenly, her gaze shifting to the front of the restaurant.   
Ricky turned to see what she was looking at. Nick was walking out the front door.  
“I’m sorry Ricky,” her voice dropped to a whisper.  
“Nini-“ Ricky watched Nini run past him, out of the restaurant. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.  
“Go after her!” The man from earlier yelled, bringing him back to reality. “Go get her!”  
Ricky looked over at him. He smiled, giving Ricky a thumbs up. He nodded a thank you towards him, then bolted out of the restaurant. He frantically searched for her car in the parking lot and found her backing out of her parking space.  
“Nini! Wait! Wait!” Ricky ran over to the driver’s side and she slammed on her breaks. Nini rolled down her window.  
“Say something,” Ricky begged. He watched Nini fight back her tears before she eventually shook her head. He took a step back from her car. She wasn’t going to say anything. He watched Nini roll up her window and drive out of the parking lot.

EJ found Ricky thirty minutes later, sitting on the curb outside of the restaurant, staring into space.   
“Hey, buddy.” EJ took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay.”  
“Yeah.” Ricky’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, trying to cover it up.  
“Let’s go get drunk.” EJ suggested after a few minutes of silence.  
Ricky agreed. Anything to make this feeling go away.

Ricky found himself six shots deep within an hour at EJ’s house. One shot helped him loosen up, two shots put him in a surprisingly happier mood. His friends suggested he stop after three when he tried to call Nini, but he insisted he needed to keep going. EJ only had a few beers, and Big Red decided to stay sober “in case Ricky tried to do something stupid.” Four shots in, Ricky’s speech was slurring and he started to feel sad about Nini. Five and six shots in, Ricky was curled in a ball on the bed in EJ’s guest room, crying. He hugged a pillow against his chest, hoping it would somehow make him feel better. He even tried to find more alcohol, but EJ sent him back to bed. Ricky fell asleep realizing that nothing would help the pain he was feeling. All he wanted was Nini.

Ricky woke up shirtless, sweating, and had a pounding headache. After a few minutes he realized he was at EJ’s house, and the memories of last night came flooding back. Well, limited memories, that is. He remembered drinking a lot. Ricky noticed the nightstand next to the bed had Advil and a big bottle of water. He was lucky to have his friends looking out for him.   
He emerged from the guest room and was greeted by EJ and Big Red walking through the front door holding a McDonald’s bag.  
“Coffee and greasy food. You’re gonna need it.” Big Red took a seat at the kitchen table, EJ and Ricky followed.  
“How do you feel?” EJ asked, handing Ricky a hot coffee.  
“Like shit. Not to mention I’m hungover.” Ricky took a sip of the drink and hoped it would cure him. “Have you guys seen my phone?”  
Big Red grabbed Ricky’s phone out of his pocket and slid it across the table.  
“You called Nini and left her a voicemail. Sorry, we didn’t notice until it was too late. Then you tried to call Nini about fifty times. Then you wanted us to send her a shirtless picture of you.”  
“What did I say in the voicemail? And why a shirtless picture?”  
“You said you looked better than Nick and wanted to prove it to her.”  
“Ugh,” Ricky groaned. “Nick.”  
“I think you should try to call her today.” EJ said.  
“Wait,” Ricky started to panic. “You said voicemail. What did I say to her? You let me leave her a voicemail?”  
“You snuck into the bathroom and called her. We didn’t realize until it was too late. All we heard was the end.”  
EJ looked at Big Red and shook his head. “Don’t tell him.”  
“Tell me.” Ricky demanded.  
“You basically said you hoped she didn’t sleep with Nick.”  
“I told you-“ EJ threw his hands down on the table “don’t tell him.”  
“No loud noises, please.” Ricky grimaced.  
“Sorry, man.”  
“I can’t believe I said that to her. I can’t believe, ha.” Ricky let out a dry laugh. “I can’t believe I did everything that I did yesterday.”

Ricky found his way home that afternoon. He took a shower, took more headache medicine, and got fast food for lunch in hopes that it would help his hangover even more than breakfast did. He sat on the couch all day, trying not to think of Nini. Before he went to bed, he decided to text her. He couldn’t let the last time they ever spoke be a drunk voicemail.   
‘Hey. I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have left you that voicemail. I don’t remember anything I said except the last part, but I’m sorry for everything else I said, because it was probably just as bad.’  
Ricky hit send before he could scrutinize himself for how stupid the text sounded. He almost added in a ‘sorry for ruining your date,’ but he deleted that because he wasn’t sorry. He didn’t regret saying what he said to her. At least it was out there now.

  
Nini tapped her foot nervously, waiting for Nick Greyson and his daughter, Lily, to walk through her front door. She hadn’t seen or spoken to him since their date- or whatever that was- last week. Things were going to be awkward today, but she wanted to try her best to push through it. She needed to act professional.  
“Hi, Ms. Nini.” Lily greeted her with a big smile as she walked through the door.  
“Hey, Lily.” She smiled back. “Are you ready to get started?”  
“Actually-“ Nick walked through the door- “Can we talk for a minute?”  
Nini groaned internally, but kept a straight face. “Practice your warm up and I’ll be right back.” She instructed Lily.  
Nini led Nick onto the back porch, out of earshot from his daughter.  
“I’m sorry about what happened last week, I honestly had no idea-“  
“Nini.” He held his hand up to stop her. “I know you had no idea, I could tell by the look on your face.”  
Nini laughed nervously, wringing her hands together. If Ricky was there, he would be telling her to stop doing that.  
“I could also tell by the look on your face that you love him back.”  
“Nick-Mr. Greyson?” She wasn’t sure what to call him now.  
“You can still call me Nick.” He offered. “Can I say something really quick? I promise I’ll leave right after.”  
Nini nodded, waiting for him to speak.  
“The way, uh...”  
“Ricky.” She filled in for him.  
“Yes, thank you. The way Ricky looked at you was proof enough that he loved you. And the way you looked back at him, Nini, I wish you could have seen it.”  
Nini opened her mouth to protest, then stopped. He had a point. The way Ricky used to look at her was special. He brought that some look back last night, four years later, just as beautiful as ever.  
“Listen, if someone is crazy enough to crash a date, confess their love for you, not caring that the whole entire restaurant is listening...” Nick laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t know how to end that sentence, actually.”  
“I haven’t talked to him since then,” Nini admitted.  
“He’d wait forever for you, but don’t make him wait that long. At least say something.”  
“I will,” Nini promised. “Thank you, Nick.”  
Nini walked him to the front door.  
“You know,” Nick dropped his voice so his daughter wouldn’t hear him. “Ricky is a very lucky man. But he already knows that.”  
  


“Alright, that’s it. Tell me what’s going on. Now.” Kourtney demanded. She caught Nini stopping in the middle of a song she was playing on the piano because she was lost in thought. This had happened multiple times a day over the past week.   
Nini hadn’t told Kourtney anything regarding Ricky crashing her date last week. She joined her friend on the couch. Nini opened her mouth to speak, but instead she burst into tears.  
Kourtney put her arm around her and let Nini cry onto her shoulder. When she calmed down, she told Kourtney everything.  
“You haven’t talked to him since last week?” Kourtney asked.  
“No,” Nini sniffled. “I don’t even know what to say.”  
“The longer you put it off the harder it will be.”  
Nini sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.  
Kourtney caught her eye and had a serious look on her face. “Nini, do you want to be with him?”

The next morning, Nini woke up to a phone call. She didn’t recognize the number, but it was a New York area code.   
“Hello?” She answered.  
“Hello, Nini?”  
“Speaking.” She sat up in bed trying to wake herself up.  
“This is Claire. Madden’s Mom.”  
“Claire?” Nini was surprised to hear from her and she couldn’t help but think the worst. “How are you? Is Madden okay?”  
“Oh, yes, Madden is doing great. Sorry to scare you.” Claire answered.  
Nini let out a breath.  
“I’m sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but I had to speak to you as soon as possible.”  
“Okay. What about?” Nini was still just as confused as when the phone call began.  
“I opened a new counseling office. We’ve been open for a few weeks and we’re doing great,” Claire said.  
“That’s good to hear, Claire.” Nini assumed Claire was going to ask her to be the receptionist again. That was not going to happen.  
“To cut to the chase, I need an assistant. Not a ‘coffee run and lunch run’ assistant. I need someone who can learn the ins and outs of running this place. Someone who can take charge if I’m not there.”  
“Oh.” Nini didn’t know what else to say. That definitely wasn’t a receptionist job. This was a big deal.  
“Nini, I need you here in three days. Will you join me in New York and be my assistant?”

It was almost midnight. Ricky kept telling himself to go to bed, but he wasn’t tired. He took a three hour nap on the couch and woke up at seven p.m. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for hours. Plus, he had a perfect spot on his couch to watch the storm outside. This was the first time he had felt relaxed all week.   
Ricky heard a knock at the door and groaned, not wanting to get up from his spot. EJ and Big Red had stopped by three times already today. They stopped by just to check on him twice, and brought him dinner the last time. He had no clue what they would want at midnight.  
Ricky opened his front door and his jaw almost fell to the floor. Wet from the rain and her eyes filled with a mix of fear and something else that he couldn’t read. There stood Nini.


	7. Come In With The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are quite a few PG-13 scenes in this chapter. I don’t know how it happened, things just got away from me fast. Lol   
> I promise the rest of the story won’t be like this!

Ricky moved backwards as Nini took a step inside. He waited for her to speak. She must have something important to say to him since she showed up unannounced at midnight. Ricky watched as she closed the door, and made her way closer to him. She locked eyes with him and took a deep breath.   
“Ricky...”  
Just as Ricky opened his mouth to speak, Nini lunged forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss.  
He pulled away in disbelief, trying to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Nini wasted no time diving back into the kiss. Her free hand found a fistful of his hair. Ricky deepened the kiss and grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer.   
Ricky walked backwards, never breaking the kiss, and found the couch. He pulled Nini down on top of him, their hips meeting, causing Nini’s breath to hitch in her throat. They stopped kissing a few minutes later to catch their breath. Ricky slipped his hands under her shirt, running his fingers up and down her sides, her skin warm to the touch. His gaze shifted from her beautiful body, her chest moving up and down rapidly, her swollen lips, and her eyes filled with a look he hadn’t seen in years. The look she used to get when she wanted him.  
Ricky started to pull the bottom of her shirt up, but she stopped him, pointing to his bedroom door.  
They stumbled around the whole way there, ripping their shirts off, not wanting to take their hands off of each other. Nini fell backwards onto the bed and Ricky got on top of her. He felt her breathing get heavier as his lips found her neck while simultaneously unbuttoning her shorts. He kissed his way down Nini’s stomach, but stopped right above her shorts, earning a mixture of a moan and a whine from her.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, coming up to make sure she was okay.  
“Yes, yes.” Nini nodded quickly, trying to push his head back down.  
He smirked at her, loving how much she wanted him right now. What she said next drove Ricky over the edge. She bit her lip, locked eyes with him, and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Please.”

Ricky woke Nini up the next morning by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissing her cheek. She giggled and rolled herself on top of Ricky, straddled him, and raised her eyebrow.   
Ricky smirked at her, knowing what she was asking for. He reached up to tickle her sides, causing her to laugh and squirm out of his reach.  
“So is that a no?” Nini asked when she came out of her fit of laughter.  
“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I don’t think I can go again.” Ricky rolled Nini onto her back, planting a kiss on her lips. “At least not right now.”  
Nini stuck her bottom lip out into a pout. “Why not?”  
Ricky threw his head back and let out a laugh. “Three rounds wasn’t enough?”  
Nini blushed and shook her head.  
“Oh now you’re shy?” Ricky teased, noticing how red her cheeks were. “You weren’t last night.”  
“Ricky, stop.” She giggled.  
Ricky laughed softly and caught Nini’s gaze. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Especially after what they shared last night, she seemed even more beautiful to him.  
“I need to shower.” Nini kicked the covers off of her legs.  
“I’ll join you,” Ricky offered eagerly, jumping out of bed.

“What are we doing? Like, what is this?” Ricky had been trying to ask her for the past thirty minutes, but he couldn’t get up the nerve to do so. He finally convinced himself to just spit it out. Nini hesitated, and Ricky started rambling.   
“I guess I’m just confused because it seemed like things were going well with us, then you went on a date with that guy, then you didn’t talk to me for a week- which I get because I totally put you on the spot during your date, I’m sorry about that by the way- but then you show up last night, out of the blue- which I’m not complaining about- but like, what made you show up, after a week, so late at night? And then the night we had last night was, well, I’m going to get worked up just thinking about it-“  
“Ricky!” Nini stopped him, giggling. “That was cute, but relax.”  
Ricky huffed at her but couldn’t hide his smile.  
“Okay.” Nini got serious. “I was scared to be with you. Part of me felt guilty, like I didn’t deserve you because I left you four years ago. I went on a date with Nick because I thought it would make my feelings for you go away, I guess. It doesn’t make sense now that I say it out loud, but that’s what I was thinking at the time. But all of a sudden I realized I wanted-I needed to be with you. That I didn’t want to waste anymore time.”  
Ricky took a seat next to Nini on the bed. “Let me make it simple for us.”  
“Okay.” Nini nodded, waiting for him to speak.  
“I love you.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her neck.  
Nini smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you too, Ricky.”

Ricky reluctantly watched Nini leave a while later to teach voice lessons. The past twelve hours had been indescribable and he wasn’t ready for it to end.   
EJ came by around three o’clock to check on him. His friends had been coming by a few times a day for the past week because they were worried about him. He was excited to report they didn’t have to worry anymore.  
“Hey, bud.” EJ greeted him with a dozen of his favorite donuts. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Why do you look like that? Like, like, happy?”  
Ricky gestured for EJ to come inside, unable to hide the grin plastered to his face.  
“Are you drunk?” EJ wrinkled his eyebrows at his smiling friend.  
“Nope. Better.”  
“You got laid!” EJ raised his hand up for a high-five.  
“I don’t think I’d use those words.”  
“Nini?” EJ’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. “You and _Nini_?”   
Ricky‘s smile grew even wider.  
“I can’t keep up with you guys.” EJ chuckled. “Seriously? Are you getting back together?”  
“We got back together a few times last night,” Ricky laughed, but immediately dropped his smile. “Don’t tell her I said that.”  
“Nice, man.” EJ clapped him on the shoulder. “I guess you don’t need these sympathy donuts.”

  
Ricky stopped at a grocery store to pick up Nini’s favorite candy, Kit Kats, and her favorite flowers, red roses. She was done with her students for the day and he wanted to drop by to surprise her. He was still riding the high of last night. He felt like nothing could put him in a bad mood ever again.  
Nini opened her front door and threw herself into Ricky’s arms. “Why did you bring me presents?” She asked, gladly taking the flowers and candy from him. “And thank you.”  
Ricky gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before following her inside.  
“Because you deserve them. Also I wanted to know if you’re busy tonight?”  
“Nope.” Nini started to add water to a vase for her flowers.  
“Perfect. Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Nini stopped what she was doing and walked out from behind the counter to give him a kiss. A long, slow kiss.  
“I’d love to.” She agreed after she pulled away.  
Ricky acted like he was going to dip down for another kiss, but planted his lips on her neck instead, causing Nini to giggle. He left a trail of kisses up and down her neck, on her shoulder, and her earlobe, gently using his teeth. The giggles turned into deeper breathing, and Ricky reached his hand down to the hem of her shorts.  
“Kourtney is going to be home any minute.” Nini whined.  
“Sorry, I’ll stop.” Ricky pulled away and watched in amusement as Nini shook her head frantically, knowing exactly what he was doing to her.  
“No-Ricky, don’t-“  
“I’ll pick you up at seven.” He bit his lip to hide his smirk and turned to walk out the door. He glanced back at Nini’s expression full surprise and frustration. He winked at her, and walked out the door.

Ricky picked up Nini a few minutes before seven. She was wearing a cute little yellow dress, and her hair was in loose curls.   
“So where are we going?” Nini asked as Ricky opened the passenger door for her.  
“You’ll see.”

“No way,” Nini laughed as they pulled into their local bowling alley. “I haven’t been here in-in... I don’t even know how long.”  
Ricky opened the car door for Nini and held out his hand for her. “Welcome back.”

They bowled a few rounds and Nini was ready to play again, but Ricky said he had something else planned. When he started leading her to a room near the back, Nini already knew what was coming. Karaoke.   
“Just one song. Please?” He begged, kissing her hand over and over.  
“Fine,” Nini gave in, playfully rolling her eyes. “One song.”  
Ricky made his way over to the DJ to tell him what song they wanted to sing. He also slipped him a note when Nini wasn’t looking.  
They sang “A Whole New World” from the Aladdin movie. Ricky chose it because he loved how Nini’s voice sounded singing the part of Jasmine. They got some applause when they finished, and Nini started to leave the stage but Ricky stopped her.  
“Wait.” He spoke into the microphone, causing everyone to look at them.  
“Nini.” He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. “I love you. Be my girlfriend?”   
Nini blushed as some of the people watching started to cheer for them. “Of course.” She smiled.  
Ricky shook his head and held out the microphone.  
“Of course.” She laughed, repeating it into the microphone so everyone could hear her. Ricky dipped her down for a kiss and more applause erupted.

After the two stopped for ice cream, Ricky drove them back to his place. Nini hastily pulled Ricky into a kiss the minute they got inside.   
“Wow, baby, why are you in such a hurry?” Ricky teased, pulling away when she reached down to untuck his shirt.  
“Ricky,” she groaned, throwing her head back.  
“Come here.” He picked her up in one swift motion, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, kissing the whole way there.  
Ricky gently set her down on the bed, climbed on top of her and left off where he was earlier, kissing her neck.  
Nini sighed contently. “Finally.”


	8. Got It Right This Time

After work on Monday evening, Ricky stopped at the grocery store with a long list. Nini was having dinner with her Moms tonight. This was the first night she hadn’t slept over at his house for a week. He was getting used to her being there, and he loved it, so he felt a little weird when he got home from work to an empty house.   
He made his way into the produce section when he heard Kourtney calling his name from across the aisle.  
“Hey, Kourt. How are you?”  
“Not as happy as Nini has been.”  
Ricky chuckled. Making Nini happy made him happy, as cheesy as it sounded.  
“I bet you’re really glad she didn’t go back to New York.”  
“What?” Ricky furrowed his eyebrows.  
“The job offer, you know?” Kourtney seemed as confused as he did.  
“Uh-what job offer?”  
Kourtney’s eyes got big, and she put her hand over her mouth.  
“New York?” Ricky waited for an answer.  
Kourtney took a step away from him. “Forget I said anything.”  
Ricky stood there, not knowing what to do as Kourtney got away from him as fast as she could.  
Back to New York?

After Nini texted Ricky that she was home later that night, he drove to her apartment. He needed to find out what was going on.   
Kourtney answered the door and grimaced when she saw Ricky. “Uh oh.”  
“Is Nini here?” He asked.  
“She’s in the shower. Should be out any minute.” Kourtney stepped aside to let Ricky in. He sat on their couch for a few minutes until Nini came into the living room.  
  
“Ricky?”  
He turned around at the sound of her voice.   
Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Can we talk in your room?” Ricky subtly nodded his head towards Kourtney, signaling that he wanted privacy.  
“What’s wrong?” Nini repeated, closing her bedroom door behind them.  
“Were you going to go back to New York? For a job?” Ricky got right to the point.  
“What? Where did you hear that?” Nini was caught off guard.  
“So it’s true?”  
“Yes, but, just hear me out. First of all, I’m not going.”  
Ricky nodded, letting her continue.  
“I got the offer the night before we got back together. I just didn’t think it was important since I said no, so I didn’t tell you.“  
Ricky let out a breath. He definitely overreacted before he let Nini explain.  
“After we spent the night together I woke up and realized that I couldn’t go to New York.”  
Ricky reached out to grab her hand, but retracted it as he started to put the pieces together in his mind.  
“You-you realized after?”  
“I mean, I already knew I loved you.” Nini turned her head to the side, confused as to why he sounded upset.  
“You mean you- we-“ Ricky ran his hands through his hair, trying to gather the words he wanted to say. “You showed up at my house to sleep with me and you weren’t serious about me?”  
“No, not at all. It-it sounds bad when you say it like that.” Nini started to look flustered.  
“What was the plan if you hadn’t decided to be with me when you woke up?”  
“Ricky-“  
“No. Tell me.” Ricky stared her dead in the eye.   
Her lower lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears. “I wanted to have one last night with you before I went to New York.” Her voice was so soft he barley heard her.  
Ricky shook his head.  
“But I didn’t go. And I’m not going anywhere. I just want us to be together.”  
“I need some space.” Talking always seemed to make things worse between them.  
“Don’t go.” Nini ran after him, crying. “Let me explain. I’m sorry.”   
Ricky blinked back his own tears. “Me too.”

Ricky woke up the next morning tempted to take a sick day. He looked over at the empty spot in his bed where Nini should be, and decided he needed to go to work to keep his mind busy.   
He finished his workload for the day a few hours early. He tried to start a new project, but he didn’t have the motivation. He couldn’t get his mind off Nini. All he wanted was to be with her right now and make their conversation from last night disappear. At least Nini didn’t end up going to New York, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel like he was lied to.

“Nini?” EJ entered the lobby in his office building, surprised to see who was waiting there for him.  
“Hey.” Nini offered him a sad smile and hug.  
“What are you doing here?” EJ was a bad liar.  
“I know Ricky already told you everything.”  
“Yeah,” EJ chuckled. “Sorry. You got me. Wanna talk?”  
Nini nodded. EJ led them into his office and gestured to the couch for Nini to sit on.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Nini sighed. “I mean, I told myself that I was just going to spend one more night with him, but I knew that wouldn’t happen. I think I used that as an excuse. From the second we-“  
“No details!” EJ cringed and held his hand up for her to stop.  
“Kissed. I was going to say kissed.” Nini laughed.  
“Right, sorry. Continue.”  
“You know what, no. Even before we kissed I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave him again. I just didn’t make an official decision until the next morning, I guess. Does that make sense?”  
“Kind of.” EJ propped up his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand.  
“He hasn’t talked to me in two days. I called him after he left my apartment the other day but he hasn’t called back.” Nini sighed. She came here hoping EJ would somehow know how to fix the problem. She kept messing things up between her and Ricky and she clearly couldn’t fix it herself.  
“Ricky likes to be left alone for a while when he’s upset, like most people.” EJ started to explain.  
“So I should l give him more time?”  
“No.”  
Nini wrinkled her eyebrows.  
“When it comes to you, I don’t think he ever wants you to leave him alone for a long time. I mean, he took his two days to cool off, but I have no doubt he’ll want to talk to you by the end of the day.” EJ finished.  
“So I should beat him to it. Show up at his place before he comes to mine. Apologize and try to make things right.”  
“You didn’t need me much after all did you?” EJ smiled.  
“Do you think he’ll still want to be with me?” Nini asked before getting up to leave.  
“Nini.” EJ stood up and gave her a hug. “Ricky will never not want to be with you.” 

  
Ricky heard a knock at his front door around eight o’clock. He knew it was Nini before he even opened it.  
“Hi.” Nini was holding an Olive Garden to-go bag. “I brought dinner.”  
Ricky took the bag from her and gestured for her to come inside.  
“I think we should talk.” Nini said after a few minutes of painful silence. She took a seat on his couch.  
“Yeah.” Ricky agreed, sitting across from her in a chair.  
“I-“ They started speaking at the same time, and laughed awkwardly.  
“You can go first,” Ricky offered.  
“I came here to say I’m sorry,” Nini began. “Before I came over to your house that night, I think I knew deep down I wasn’t going to go back to New York. But I needed to see you first.”  
“I thought you said you didn’t make a decision until the morning after?” Ricky asked.  
“Officially, I didn’t. Honestly, I came over that night to tell you about the job offer. I was hoping you would talk me out of it and ask me to stay.”  
“But you never brought it up. Instead you kissed me and... why?” Ricky got up and moved to next to Nini. He couldn’t stand to be apart from her any longer.  
“You opened the door and when I saw you I got this feeling. Like, this overwhelming feeling that I couldn’t go one more second without you.”  
“That’s how I’ve been feeling ever since I ran into you in the city a few months ago.” Ricky watched as Nini slowly ran a thumb over the back of his hand.  
“I’m sorry, Ricky. I was scared. About everything. Moving back to Utah, the job offer, getting back together with you.”  
“Can we put it past us?” Ricky wanted things to go back to normal between them. He knew they could make things work as long as they promised to be honest with each other.  
“Yes, please.” Nini sniffled and wiped at the tears gathering in her eyes.  
“I hope you know how much I love you. And I hope you know I would have moved to New York with you if you took that job.”  
“Really?” Nini looked surprised.  
“I’ll go anywhere you go.”  
Nini threw her arms around Ricky. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered into his shoulder.  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry for leaving your room without really talking it out.” Ricky rubbed his hand over her back.  
“It’s all behind us now, right?” Nini pulled back and searched his eyes.  
“Of course.” He smiled softly at her.

After the couple shared a kiss, Ricky made his way into the kitchen to get them drinks to go with dinner. When he turned around to head back to the family room, he almost dropped the glasses he was holding. Nini was leaning on the back of his couch wearing-barely wearing- lacy black lingerie.   
“Baby...” Ricky slowly set the glasses down. He looked his girlfriend up and down a few times, making her blush.  
“I had this on under my clothes. I was really counting on us making up tonight.” Nini bit her lip.  
“We’re gonna do a lot more than that.” Ricky smirked, grabbing her hips to pull her into a kiss.

Ricky and Nini stayed in bed for about an hour after they woke up the next morning watching tv. Nini was curled into Ricky, his arm around her, rubbing her side with his fingertips.   
“I kind of like when we fight.” Nini said out of the blue.  
“What?” Ricky chuckled. “I hate it.”  
“I hate the actual fighting.” Nini sat up to look at Ricky. “But I love how we make up.”  
“Oh, do you?” Ricky’s interest in the show they were watching disappeared.  
Nini positioned herself on top of Ricky, straddling him.  
“Baby, we have to get ready for work.” Ricky warned her.  
Nini ignored him and started kissing his neck. When Ricky tried to pull her shirt off a few minutes later, she rolled off of him.  
“Sorry, we have to get ready for work.” She smiled innocently at him as he protested.  
“Five minutes, baby, come back.” He groaned.  
“I guess we’ll have to finish what we started when we get home tonight.” Nini shrugged at him.  
Ricky laughed. She was definitely getting revenge for him doing the same thing to her the other day.

When Ricky got to work, his boss immediately pulled him into his office.   
“Bowen, we need to talk.”  
Ricky sat across from him. He didn’t like the look on his boss’s face or the tone of his voice.  
“Do you want the good news or bad news first?” He asked.  
“Good news. I think.” Ricky nervously picked at the skin on his thumb.  
“The good news is you’re getting a raise. A big one. Well deserved.” His boss smiled tightly at him.   
Ricky let out a breath. Now the bad news wouldn’t seem so bad. “Thank you.”  
“The bad news...” he sighed and dropped his smile. “You’re not going to be working at this office anymore.”


	9. Welcome To New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read my story. Thank you for all the kind comments. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I had so much fun writing this series!   
> I hope you stick around for my new series coming soon :) Love to you all.

Ricky left work early so he could beat Nini home. He laughed to himself over his boss’s reaction to his reaction of the “bad news.” His mouth hung open while Ricky thanked him at least five times.   
He stopped at the bakery near his house to have an employee throw a quick design on a display cake.  
A few minutes after he got home, he saw Nini’s car pull into the driveway. He waited by the kitchen table, next to the cake.  
“Hey, baby.” Nini greeted him with a smile as soon as she walked through the door. She glanced over at the cake. “What’s this?”  
“Read it.” Ricky couldn’t contain his excitement any longer.  
Nini stepped closer to read the words made of icing on the cake. Ricky smiled as Nini’s eyes scanned the cake, and her mouth fell open.  
_‘We’re moving to New York.’  
_ “Wha-what? Ricky? What?” Nini looked up at him, confused.  
Ricky grabbed her hands and started to explain. “My boss gave me a raise today. A ‘well deserved’ raise, as he put it.”  
Nini nodded, waiting for the rest of the explanation.  
“I’m getting the raise because he’s opening a studio in New York City and transferring me there.”  
Nini’s eyes got wide. “That means-“  
“That means you’re accepting the job you got offered in New York. And we’re moving in two weeks.”  
“Two weeks? But Ricky, Claire wanted me there two weeks ago already-“  
“Yeah, I kind of already called her. She said she’s willing to wait for you.” Ricky grinned sheepishly.  
Nini’s mouth was stuck open, no words coming out. She eventually pulled Ricky into a long hug.  
“I know music is your passion, and if you still want to teach lessons I support you. But I set up a few meetings to see what you can do about finishing your Master’s Degree after all.”  
Nini grabbed the sides of Ricky’s face. “I love you.”  
“I know.” Ricky joked. “I love you too.”  
They moved in for a slow kiss, enjoying the moment together.  
“So...” Ricky said as they broke away from the kiss. “Nini, will you move to New York with me?”  
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.” Nini laughed while happy tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
